1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a travelling mechanism for hoisting equipment, especially for hoisting equipment which runs on monorail flange beams. The travelling paths of the monorail flange beam have, in addition to straight sections, elevated and/or laterally curved sections. The travelling mechanism includes side shields located across from one another, on each of which at least one travelling wheel is mounted. Pairs of side guide rollers are mounted to the side shields and travelling wheels are arranged between the pairs of side guide rollers. A travelling drive and a curve travelling device are also provided and the travelling device. The curve travelling device can be positioned against the monorail flange beam by means of springs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A travelling mechanism of this type is known (DE-41 09 971 A1) and is used for transporting loads, goods and/or persons on level and inclined curved monorail runways that have a double-T and box-type beam profile with any flange profile. Although the known monorail lower-flange travelling mechanism is a proven one, problems arise during the use of this known travelling mechanism when the radius of curvature of the runway changes from the horizontal to the vertical plane. The known travelling mechanism can therefore not be used for traversing all types of runways.